Love, Lucky, and Lucy
by SINDER-CHAR
Summary: What if Lucy never joined Fairy Tail? What if she was never rich? What if Love & Lucky wasnt a mirchante guild? Well, you get Lucy, one of the strongest mages in her guild. Her lifes going to be turned up-side down now that she's got boys hanging off her everyday. (Not good at Summarys)
1. Chapter 1

**(Second story. Hope you like it!)**

Lucy Heartfilia came into her guild, Love & Lucky. Lucy wore a black and gold cloak that swayed with her hips, along with her waist length hair, as she walked to her small round table. It had been a while since she has been in her guild. "Lucy-chan~!" Sang her energetic guilds master, Ai.

Lucy turned to the old man who was in a blue tutu, sleeveless tank top, and wings. Ai was the twin brother of Master Bob from Blue Pegasus. "Ohayo, Master." Lucy greeted with a small smile that would not have been seen if you didn't know her.

"I know you just got back from a mission but I would like you to pick up some forms on the Grand Magic Games from the guilds Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and my brothers guild. As you know I am part of the counsel so I should be the one going but due to the maham one of are teams caused on a job I will be doing paper work. Do you think you could go for me, dear?" Master asked with a head shake and a disappointed sigh.

Lucy nodded "I will leave with Yuri now." She got up as the said exseed flew through a window. Master quickly handed her a round badge that said 'Massinger of The Magic Councels Master Ai'

"Thank you so much, girls!" With that Master Ai left the room.

"Where are we going, Lulu?" Asked the silver exseed with small black bows on each ear.

"We're going to pick up some papers for the Master at some of the other guilds." Lucy said emotionless as they walked out side.

**At Fair Tail P.O.V Normal**

Lucy made sure the hood of her cloak was securely hiding her face before kicking the guilds doors open with a loud *BANG*. Everyone stopped mid-flight to look at who had just made a huge dent in their doors. "Who are you?!" Yelled a pink haired boy who was about to attack her.

She ignored him and went straight to the bar where she got the attention of the white-haired barmaid "I'm here to pick up some papers on the Grand Magic Games for Master Ai of Love & Lucky." She monotone as she showed the girl her badge.

"Right, I'll get them for you right away." The girl said heading for the stairs. Lucy pulled herself up on to a stool and waited for the girl to come back down.

"HAY! Dont ignore me!" The pink haired boy yelled. Lucy just ignored him again. This got the boy more agitated, he reached for Lucy's shoulder but was surprised when she twisted around grabbed his rist and kicked him in the stumic making him fly across the guild.

suddenly Yuri appeared on top of her head "Ne, ne! I think you over did it Lulu!"

Lucy turned back to the bar and shrugged "Hai, I think so to." Yuri just giggled at her partner.

When than girl came back down she completely ignored the distrained table and the unconscious Natsu on it. "Here you are. Have a nice day~!" She gave one of her famouse sweet smiles and handed that papers to Lucy.

After she left Levy squealed making the silante guild turn to her "I think that was the famous 'Star Watcher' from Love & Lucky!" All eyes grew and looked to the door where the girl had left.

**Sabertooth P.O.V Normal**

Lucy did the same as before then kicked the doors of Sabertooth open making them turn to her. The guild members just watched as she went up to the bar where Minerva was and said "Min-chan." Minerva's eyes widened and a joyful smile crossed her face, she was going to say something when the girl put a finger to her lips. She nodded "I'm here to collect forms for the Magic Councel on the Grand Magic Games." Lucy said showing her a badge. Minerva nodded again and left to the masters office.

"Hey! You just broke are doors!" A blond haired gay yelled marching up behind her with a black-haired man and two exseeds in tow.

She waved her hand not turning to him "Send a bill to the Councel." The boy growled.

"Hay, don't just wave me off like that! I'm the great Sting, the Holly Light Dragon Slayer!" This made her turn around and lean her elbows on the bar.

Her smirk was felt in the room **(Since it can't be seen due to her hood.)** "Oh? So you're the cocky idiot that Master Ai has to send papers out on every time you go over bord and destroy something. Tsk, and here I thought you were someone somewhat important."

Yuri suddenly appeared on her shoulder **(Yes, I'm going to have her as a 'Popping out of no where' kind of Exseed)** "Dont over do it again, Master Ai wouldn't like that. So don't hurt him to bad." Lucy nodded to her as she disappeared again.

Stings eyebrow twitched "Why you-"

"Me what? Were you going to say 'Your sexy' or maybe your going to say that I'm awesome? No? Then maybe you were going to say that you're in love with me." Lucy said coyly as she leaned forward to get in his face. He took a deep breath and was about to yell when Minerva came down the stairs and behind the bar.

"Here you are." She said with a sweet smile to her and a glare to Sting.

"Thanks Min-chan!" She said emotionless. She then got up patting Stings shoulder with a small chuckle before she left.

Sting put a hand on his solder where she touched him _'That was weird she called Minerva 'Min-chan', but what really surprised me was she smelt like strawberry and vanilla. I wonder who she is. I wonder if Rogue noticed.' _ Sting looked back at Rogue who was looking at the door with a surprised look. _'Yep, he noticed.'_

**Blue Pegasus P.O.V Normal**

Lucy slammed the doors open again making the guild members jump and look to her. As she did before she walked to the bar wair Master Bob was cleaning glass'. "Hello, Master Bob." She greeted bowing.

Master Bob smiled and came through the bar "My, my! Hello darling! Still making those flashy entrances' I see. It's such a shame you always where that hood you're so pretty it's really not fair. Now what have you come here for today?" He said putting his hands on his face.

Lucy let out a small laugh "Thank you Master. I came here to get the papers on the Grand Magic Games for the Magic Councel."

Masters eyes grew wide "Oh no! I completely forgot Ai was going to send some one over today! I'll make you your faveret drink then I'll get you the papers!" Master went behind and started making a milkshake before she could protest.

When he was done he put the drink and waited for her to take a drink "Thank you Master. You always make the best strawberry milkshakes."

He blushed waving his hand at her while the other was on his cheek "Oh ho, deary! Thank you so much! Now let me go get those papers~!" Master skurried away making Lucy giggle quietly to herself. She then happily took a sip of her drink, humming in satisfaction.

"Hiii~!" A dirty blond boy sang sitting on the seat next to her.

Lucy took a quick glance at him through the corner of her eyes. "Hn." Was all she said since she was sucking down her milkshake through a straw.

"I'm Eve. That's Ren and Hibiki~!" He motioned to two more boys, a tan boy sat next to Eve that he introduced as Ren and the other boy with a little darker blond hair then Eve sat next to her.

"Hn." She greeted again still sucking down her milkshake.

"What are you doing here?" Eve asked with a bright smile.

Lucy pulled back from her delicious drink "Doing some erinds for Master Ai and the Magic Councel." Once she was dont talking she was once again sucking down her milkshake.

"Oh? So your like a messenger? Do you have one of those messenger badges?" Hibiki asked also showing a bright smile.

Lucy didn't ancere but reached into her cloak and pulled out her badge plopping it on the bar then returning her hand to her glass. Once Hibiki was done looking at it he handed it to Eve then to Ren. "Thats so cool~! You must do powerful to have them trust you with such an important job." Lucy just nodded her head at Eves words then put the small piece of metal in her pocket.

"Here you are darling." Master Bob said handing over the papers. Lucy took one more gulp of the sweet drink before pushing the now empty glass forward and taking the papers. He chuckled "Your always so happy after drinking those, arent you?"

Lucys hood bobbed up and down as she nodded "As I said you make the best in the world."

He chuckled again blushing "Thank you~! I hope to see you real soon, 'kay?"

Lucy nodded "Will do Master. I'll see you later. Bye boys." She waved to them and left.

After the doors closed behind her Master Bob sighed sadly "Oh, that poor girl."

The other three looked at him weird "What do you mean?" Ren asked.

Master shook his head "Shes been through so much, her mother and father passed away when she was five, after that her only living relative, an uncle on her father's side, couldn't be found so she was officially a orfen. Her parents were apart of my brothers guild, Love & Lucy, after finding out about her situation he found her at the orfinige and took her in as his daughter. So as expected Ai, her, and I became a small family. She's so strong, beautiful, and happy its hard to beleave she's been threw such a hard time." A small picture appeared in his hand, he slid it in fount of the boys, it was of Bob and his brother in there early thredys sitting at the bar of Blue Pegasus with a small girl with blond hair in a black cloak sitting on the bar counter in between the two, she had a tilted her head and a bright grin on her face as she gave the camera the peace sign.

"She was such a bright and cheerful child, but when she turned twelve she wanted to know her parinse. Thats when she found out they were killed by a dark guild on a job. She started to change after that, she even took out the S-class dark guild that had done it when she was only thirteen. But she's almost back to the way she was before..." His words trailed off as he finished. He walked away after that, leaving the picture there.

The boys looked down at the picture once more before Hibiki pocketed it with the nods of the other two.

**Back At Love & Lucky P.O.V Normal**

Lucy kicked the doors open and walked in. Everyone there was already used to her flashy entrances, she got a few hello's and welcome backs as she walked up to Master Ai who was cleaning a glass at the bar _'Their so alike.' _Lucy mused in her head.

She took out the stack of papers out of her cloak and set them on the bar. Master smiled at her, "Good job, hunny~! After I send these into the councel I'll announce who will be going to the Grand Magic Games from are guild."

_(After A few Minutes In His office)_

Master stood on the second story balcony of Love & Lucky. "Dears! I have something to tell you~!" He waited en tell it was quiet and everyone was paying attention "Due to the fight that some of a stronger members got into are team for the Grand Magic Games will be Lucy Heartfillia, Kei Kiri, and Rowin Walker. This will only be temporary en tell we can put the other two competes in."

_(1.) Rowin Walker is a 18-year-old male, A.k.a Ace, who always wairs a mask that depends what armor he wairs but it's usaly a pure white one with a skar-like line right down his right eye due to a fight with Lucy that gave him the scar on his face. He wairs a black duster jacket over a pair of black baggy cargo pants and gray tank top with a pair of steel toed combat boots. His hairs spiked up slightly like Grays but a pure raven black. And has a very serious personality when it comes to sirtain things but is very carefree and somewhat bubbly when near his friends. He's a requpt mage that's on par with Erza. He is also one of Lucy's best friends.)_

_(2.) Kei Kiri is 17-year-old female, same as Lucy her best friend, A.k.a Blizered Maker, she has hip langth silver hair and dark blue eyes that changes color when she uses her S-class magic called Elemental Magic but she mostly uses her Ice Make; and Fire Starter. She wairs the same outfit as Lucy (gold bikini top and black baggy cargo pants with red combat boots) but in contrast as hers is an ice blue bikini top and white baggy cargo pants with red combat boots. Her personality verys, Rowin teases her that she has a split perinality or just constantly going through a permanent PMS, from nice, fun, and carefree to withdrawn, serious, and aggressive.)_

The said mages cheered high fiving one another and hugging. Kei and Rowin pulled an unwilling Lucy into a tight hug. "Were going to be the top guild in Fiore!" Kei yelled as they finally released Lucy.

The master smiled at his 'Dears and Hunnys' and went back to work. The Grand Magic Games were in three days and he knew they were ready.

**(How do you like it? I've been working on this story for a year and it hasn't got any where. Comment so I can see if I should continue it.**

**SINDER-CHAR out!)**


	2. Grand Magic Games

**(Ah! Second chapter! Hope you like~! **

**Love, Lucky, and Lucy-**

The said mages cheered high fiving one another and hugging. Kei and Rowin pulled an unwilling Lucy into a tight hug. "Were going to be the top guild in Fiore!" Kei yelled as they finally released Lucy.

The master smiled at his 'Dears and Hunnys' and went back to work. The Grand Magic Games were in three days and he knew they were ready.

**Time Skip- GMG Lucys P.O.V**

I secured my hood so it wouldn't fall off in town. We had just been told that we had to be in the lodgings by midnight which was two hours away and the games would start tomorrow. It was only Kei, Rowin, Master Ai, and I so the guys would share a room and same go's for Kei and I. But I seriously pity Rowin, he was a good-looking guy and Master was just as perverted and homosexual as Master Bob. I leaned in and whispered a quick "Good luck." in his ear as Kei snickered by me.

Rowins eyes widened and as she tried to smack me, silently pleading for are help, but missed as Master was pulling his arm in to a crowed of people. After he disappeared in to the group of people we both started to fall into a fit of laugher. After we calmed down I looked over to Kei who was wiping some tears from her eyes making me chuckle again "I'm going to get some dinner for us. Do you want to come?"

"Naw, I'm going to the hotel and taking a nap. I didn't sleep well last night, I was to excited for the games." She took a few steps before looking back at me with puppy dog eyes "Could you get me some cake to?"

I chuckled "Sure, Clover town style Cheese Cake, right?" **(It's the Fairy Tail version of New York Style Cheese Cake.) **She enthusiastically nods. "Ok see you back at the room. Save me a bed!" Kei chuckled waving me off.

I chuckle to and start heading off in a random direction. I walked for about ten minutes before I came across a not-so-girly looking café/bakery, going in I ordered dinner for Kei and I, knowing that Master dragged Rowin out to a fancy restaurant, and one cheese cake. Once I got the orders I walked out of the café with the bag of food on my arm and the cake in my hands.

I tried to get the bag more un-blood-restricting when I ran into a broad chest. I quickly got to my knees and checked the food, it was fine but Kei's cake was now pudding in its box. "Kei's going to murder me." I murmur but the guy I ran in to seemed to hear.

"I'm sorry Miss. Can I get you a new cake?" I hear him ask. I sigh and scoop up the messed up cake.

"No, its fine." I say finally looking up. A black-haired boy with red eyes grabbed one of my hands and the other went to my waist. I was sure I've seen him some where.

"I insist you let me by you a new one." I look down as I tucked a stray hair behind my ear, then dump the pudding like cake into a garbage can that was conveniently right next to us.

I turn back to him and smiled but I was sure he couldn't see it due to my hood "It's fine. You don't have to do that."

The guy holds out his hands for me. "Rogue Cheney. Sabertooth mage."

I hung my head "Fuck." I cursed "I should have realised it sooner."

"Hn. You're the girl who was in the guild a few days ago." He said emotionless.

I took a few steps back thinking _'We could be disqualified if I even try to defend myself. Master would most likely pout for the next month, danm old man. But what do I do? Run, make a distraction, maybe I could use my cloak to distract him.'_

I went for the neck of my cloak when her chuckled slightly _'The moron has a death wish! Chuckling like that at me!'_ I grit my teeth and restraint myself from ripping his head off. "What are you laughing about?" I hiss in a threatning tone.

He instantly stops and looks the other way "I wont attack you. I don't want to get us disqualified, Jemma would kill me."

"The old mans still doing that?" I say more than ask to myself. Rogue looks at me quizzically which I shake my head at. "I'm going to get a new cak-" Thats when I realise I had bought the last one in this shop. I groan in frustration. "Fuck my life. Kei's seriously going to kill me."

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked now walking next to me as I looked for a new bakery.

"I bought the last cake in that shop. Now I need to find the same type of cheese cake that my friend likes." I trudge slightly.

"Hn. I see." He said in understanding.

**P.O.V Normal**

The two walked a few blocks before Rogue stopped. "I found a place last year that has the best cake in town. Follow me." He said emotionless. Lucy had a suspicion about this being a trap to disqualified her but he was nice so she dismissed the thought but still kept on guard.

When they got to the shop it was mostly pink and black. It was not the type of place you would expect someone as manly as Rogue Cheney to visit, Lucy let out a snort of laughter. This made Rogue stiffen and turn to the now shaking girl "What?"

"Who woulda thought someone like you would come he-hahn-re," Her voice cracked with a laugh at the end.

Thats when Rogue went in to defence mode, he turned his head hiding a small blush, crossed his arms, and growled. He was knocked off-balance when she let out a small giggled that surprised him by grabbing his hand "But its kinda cute. Lets get that cake."

She pulled him into the almost empty shop and ordered one cheese cake. When their order was ready she led him out. "I should get this back to my friend. I'll see you later." Lucy waved walking away.

P.O.V Normal At The Lodgings

Lucy shut the door quietly and put her things down on the table. She pulled her cloak off and went on to the bed where Kei was sleeping. Lucy shook her friend "Go the hell away." Kei groaned.

She sighed "I have cake." Kei shot up and looked around, she jumped up when she saw the box, and ran to it. She pulled a fork out of no where and started eating. "I'm getting in a shower. Dont eat it to fast."

Kei just waved her off. Lucy sighed and headed to the bathroom.

Lucy came out in a pair of spandex short-shorts and a blood-red sports bra. Kei had eaten the whole cake and was now asleep on her bed. She smiled slighly as she let out a heavy sigh. "Your such a weird girl." Lucy mused sliding into her bed. Sleep soon took over her.

**P.O.V Normal At Grand Magic Games**

Lucy was the first up that morning, with her cloak she headed to the arena with her comrades in tow.

As always the primary challenge was Sky Labyrinth. And of course Kei had used wind magic to create a portal. They had gotten out of the maze in under 20 seconds meaning they were the first out, hearing the crowd gasp as they practically literalize out of no where made Kei smirk. Rowin crossed his arms looking away, and Lucy just kept her head down ignoring the fact that she was even there.

Once the fifth team was through the maze Mato started talking "LOOK AT THIS! WE HAVE A NEW GUILD IN FIRST PLACE! LOVE & LUCKY IS IN FIRST PLACE WITH 15 POINTS!

SABERTOOTH- 10

FAIRY TAIL B.- 5

BLUE PEGASUS- 1

FAIRY TAIL A.- 0"

The crowd cheered for each guild, Saber and Fairy Tail more than others. "THIS YEAR WE HAVE COMPEATING THIS YEAR SABERTOOTHS MINERVA, STING EUCLIFFE, ROGUE CHENEY, RUFUS LOHR, AND ORGA NANAGEAR!"

The Sabertooth mages smirked as the crowd cheered again. **(There are a few more teams competing but I don't want to write them all down)**

Mato continued "FROM FAIRY TAIL B. WE HAVE LAXUS DRAYAR, MARAJANE STRAUSS, GAJEEL REDFOX, AND JUVIA LOCKSAR!" The said mages stepped forward.

"REPRESENTING BLUE PEGASUS IS REN AKATSUKI, EVE TEARM, SHERRY BLENDY, AND ICHIYA KOTOBUKI!" They smiled at the cheering crowd.

"COMPEATING FOR FAIRY TAIL A. IS NATSU DRAGNEEL, ERZA SKARLET, GRAY FULLBUSTER, WENDY MARVELL, AND LISANNA STRAUSS!" Fairy Tails team made the biggest commotion as Natsu was practically spewing fire.

"BUT LAST BUT NOT LEAST LOVE & LUCKY! THE A NEW COMPEATING GUILD! THIS GUILD WILL ONLY HAVE THREE COMPETORS THIS YEAR, THEY ARE ROWIN WALKER, KEI KIRI, AND STAR WATCHER WE DO NOT KNOW THIS GIRLS REAL NAME!" The crowd cheered slightly as everyone looked over the three team mates. Kei heard Lucy sigh as they walked to their teams balcony.

"You ok, 'Star Watcher'?" Kei giggled.

Lucy chuckled "I'm fine."

"Ne? Whats going on?" Rowin asked.

Lucy smirked under her hood "Were just wondering what happened with you and Master last night. Did you have fun?" Kei tried to hold in her laugher as she saw Rowin shiver.

"Your all horrible people!" He said in a funny tone.

"I see~ So something did happen~!" Kei teased. Rowin ignored her as he leaned on the railing. Lucy chuckled to herself and sat on the railing as she leaned her head on a pillar, one leg was pulled up on the railing as the other was hanging on the outside of it. It suddenly got quiet as Mato started talking again.

"THE CHALINGES TO DAY WILL BE FIGHTS, ONE ON ONE, EACH TIME A COMPTETOR WINS THERE GUILD WILL BE GIVEN TEN PIONTS. I WILL CALL OUT TWO PEOPLE AND THEY WILL FIGHT EN TELL THE OTHER CAN NOT FIGHT ANYMORE. NOW REN AKATSUKI v.s RUFUS LOHR."

Said mages made their way into there arena. When Mato finished the two waisted no time coming to the field. Ren made the first move by running at him. Rufus stepped to the side avoiding a punch, he elbowed him in the back making Ren fall. Taking advantage of Ren while he was down he used a memory Make; Explosion, this ended the match. "WINNER- RUFUS! TEN POINTES TO SABERTOOTH! NEXT MATCH FAIRY TAIL A.S JUVIA LOCKSUR v.s FAIRY TAILS LISANNA STRAUSS!"

The two exchanged a few words then Juvia used a Water Lock. Thats when Lucy lost her interest. Her eyes wandered the stadium. People, idiots, drunk people, other teams, she sighed when she couldn't find anything interesting. Looking back down, Lisanna was in a tigress form while Juvia was blocking her attacks. She sighed again and stood up. "I'm going."

Kei waved her off apparently interested in the fight. Lucy left their teams balcony and walked out on the almost empty streets. Lucy's cloak flew back with a strong gust of wind, thankfully her hood stayed on. She started walking in a random direction, she looked at some of the small shops and buildings.

She dodged a small crowd of towns people only to have something wrap around her leg. There, clinging to her, was a little girl in a cowboy hat. When the girl opened her eyes she looked up twards Lucy and squeaked, she fell back words. Lucy bent down and held a hand out to the little girl. "Are you lost?" Lucy asked with a certain softness.

The girl nodded fast with tears brimming her eyes. "Whats your name?"

"A-asuka. I lost my mommy." Asuka said shedding a tear.

Lucy patted her head smiling "I'm Lucy. People call me 'Star Watcher' from Love & Lucky."

Asukas eyes widened "You're the ones that beat Sabertooth this morning!"

"Yes, you're a very smart girl Asuka-kun. Would you like me to help you find your mommy?" Lucy said with a small chuckle. The small girl nodded her head wildly. "Ok, before we start looking, are you hungry?"

"Yes! Mommy was going to get us food after the Games." She said.

Lucy held her hands open as she bent down "We'll get a snack then I'll see if we can find your Mother." Asuka quickly threw her arms around Lucy's neck and nuzzled into her neck.

"Thank you, Lucy-san!" Lucy hummed picking Asuka up and started walking it a near by food stand.

She ordered two churros "Here you go Asuka-kun. Be careful so it doesn't get on your pretty outfit."

Asuka smiled biting into her food.

Once they were done eating Lucy put their trash in the garbage and picked Asuka back up. "Where do you live?"

"Mangolia city! But were here for the Grand Magic Games. Even though Mommy and Daddy arent in the competition we came to cheer are team on!" She said with a bright smile.

"If you came to cheer someone on then you're in a guild, which ones that?"

"Fairy Tail!"

Lucy nodded. The Games ended a few minutes ago so they should be at their lodgings. "All right let's go." The two girls headed to the Hunny bone hotel.

Walking into their destinations lobby they saw the master of Fairy Tail crying rivers of tears and some of the members were yelling things like 'we have to find her!' and 'lets get out there, we need to find Asuka!'. Lucy tried to get their attention but nothing was working. En tell she whistled, loudly. This got everyone's attention, Lucy sighed and held Asuka up "Your looking for her, right?"

The first thing that happened was a green haired girl and a black-haired man ran up to them and grabbed Asuka. "Asuka! Where were you?!" The man yelled.

"I got lost and Lucy-san found me, she helped me get back here!" Asuka smiled brightly.

Both mages turned to Lucy making her step back "Thank you for finding her, Lucy-san was it?" The man asked.

"No it's not a problem. I hope to see you again, Asuka-kun." Lucy turned to leave when someone grabbed her cloaks hood. thankfully she reacted quickly and shook the hand off. "Dont touch me." She hissed at the guilds master, who was the one that grabbed her.

"Now, now, child. I just wanted to thank you for helping Asuka, I would like to give you a reword." The small man said.

Lucy took another step back. "Its fine, I didn't do it for a reword."

Makarov chuckled "You really are Master Ai's child. He brags about you at all are conferences! I've wanted to meet you since I found out he took a little girl in."

"Old mans got a mouth on him, huh?" Lucy murmered to herself.

"I'm Makarov Drayer, Master of Fairy Tail." Makarov held out a hand.

Lucy laughed and took his hand "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, mage of Love & Lucky, I'm also known as 'Star Watcher'. It's nice to meat you."

Makarov smiled and turned to his guild that was silently watching them. "This is Bisca and Alzack Connall, their Asukas parents."

"Ohayo." Lucy simply greeted.

"Hello." Alzack greeted.

"It's nice to mee-" Bisca was cut off by the door slamming open and a boy in a mask glomping Lucy.

"LUCY, KEI'S GOING TO KILL ME!" He yelled into her shoulder.

"What Rowin? Why?"

"I EAT HER CAKE!" He yelled again.

"How did you find me?"

"I tracked your magic! Now help me!"

"Why? You can handle her."

"NOT WHEN SHES PISSED 'CAUSE HER CAKE!"

"Stop being a baby, and get off me!" Lucy punched him in the gut but all he did was hug her tighter.

"Lushhhyyyy! Help me!"

"ROOOWIN! YOU BASTARD, YOU EAT MY CAKE!" The door slammed open and Kei came in.

"LUSHY! STOP HER!" Rowin backed away slowly.

Lucy sighed and walked toward Kei "Dont kill him, we need him for the Games."

"LUCY!" Rowin yelled. Kei made arrows out of ice and sent them at him. "LUCY!" He yelled again dodging a kick. "**LUCY**!" He boomed. The tone he used made Lucy stop and turn to him.

"What?" She asked bordly.

"Help me, danm it!" He yelled. Lucy sighed and walked over to Kei who was attacking Rowin wildly.

Lucy took a deep death and yelled "Kei!" The girl froze in place.

"Y-y-yeah?" She stuttered not daring to move.

Lucy puffed out with a half-smile "Rowins bying us cake and dinner tonight so its fine, right?"

Kei turned on her heels and skipped over to Lucy "Okay~! Lets go!" She grabbed both her friends and pulled them out the door leaving a stunned Fairy Tail.

Lucy, Kei, and Rowin walked down the road getting stairs from most of the civilians. "Look! I wanna eat here~!" She pointed to the small café from yesterday.

Nodding they headed in.

**(Did you like it?)**

**SINDER-CHAR**


	3. After a Meal

**New chapter for Love, Lucky, and Lucy! Wahoo! **

**P.O.V Normal After Eating**

Lucy made her way out of the café, Rowin and Kei had stayed so Kei could stuff her face with cake.

She sighed happily as she walked back to her hotel. Lucy felt a hand drop on her shoulder. Turning she found a boy with no shirt and black spiky hair. "What?"

The boy smirked "I'm Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail."

Lucy didn't say anything as she turned and started walking again. "Wait!" he called catching up to her.

"No. Now go away." she monotoned.

"Jee, your just full of joy." Gray said sarcastically. Lucy ignored him as he continued. "You know if you ignore people like that people wont like you."

She ignored him again. "Your going to be a cat woman by the time your 25." ignored "How do I get you to talk?" ignored "Maybe I could offer you a dinner?" ignored "Maybe you wanna go do something with me." ignored "Maybe you would talk if I kissed you."

Lucy stopped still not saying anything. Gray smirked "You stopped so I could kiss you, right?" he said leaning in.

Lucy leaned in to but stopped "Your not my type." She whispered then started walking again.

"Hay! That's not cool!" Gray pouted catching up to her. "How am I not your type?"

"I prefer quiet guys, and your annoying." Lucy stated.

"Your mean." Gray said now following silently.

They got another block before someone called Lucy, they turned to see Ren, Hibiki, and Eve. The letter came up and hugged her "Hello~!" He sang.

Lucy chuckled patting Eves head. "Whats up guys?"

Hibiki took her hand and kissed it. "We saw you walking and wanted to talk."

"Thats sweet. Hello to you to Ren." She leaned around the two and waved at the said guy. Lucy saw him blush slightly and wave. "So, how did you guys do in the Games?"

"We still have five points but I have confidence we can win!" Eve said smiling as he hugged Lucy's waist.

"Thats good. Did you fight today Hibiki?"

Hibiki shook his head "Not today. I hope I get a chance to fight you sometime."

Lucy put her hand on his shoulder "No, you don't."

"Why's that Lucy-san?" Ren asked.

"She's considered one of the ten wizard saints, she would be to if she didn't turn down the position." Rowin said popping out of know where.

The guys openly gapped. Rowin snickered wrapping his arm around Lucy's shoulder. "So Luce, I thought you were going to turn in early tonight. What happened?"

"I don't know. What happened with Kei?" Lucy smirked as she felt Rowin slump.

"I finally got away at the expanse of my wallet, which is still with her. So I'm afishaly broke." Rowin explained as Lucy snickered.

Lucy stopped laughing and pat him on the stomic "If you want I'll asked Master Ai to switch you and Kei up, last thing you need is to have Ai all over you tonight."

Rowin sniffled into Lucy's neck "Thank you. I owe you one." Lucy chuckled again.

"Nothing to thank me for. And you owe me more than one." She smiled softly. "Now go take my bed and I'll do that later. And your going to be washing my cloak tomorrow." Rowin stocked off with a sad aura as Lucy snickered.

Eve was the first to break the silence "Lucy-san? Why do you wair that cloak?"

Lucy chuckled sadly "Master Bob probably told you about my past, correct?" The three nodded "It was the only thing I got back when the Magic Councel told me the news. Pluss I don't like showing my face to people I don't know."

Eves eyes were watering and his hands were in front of his face "Lucy-san! I'm so sorry!" He tackled her in a hug making her stumble.

"Its fine so dont cry, ok?" Lucy said hesitantly patting his head. Eve nodded into her chest. Lucy looked over to Hibiki and whispered "How do I get him off?"

Hibiki smiled softly as he hugged Lucy to. "Hell no! Get off me!" She yelled trying to pry them off.

"HAY!" Gray yelled tugging Hibiki off her. Next Eve was pulled off. Lucy straitened her cloak and huffed.

"I'm going to talk to Master Ai." She huffed again.

"Wait, I'm sorry Lucy-san!" Eve said on the verge of tears again.

Lucy stopped walking and looked back at them "I'm not mad! I just need some sleep." For a second light shined threw her hood, letting the boys get a glimpse of Lucy's features; plump lips, high cheek bones, but they couldn't see her eyes.

The boys were speechless at how beautiful Lucy was. *Bu-thump* something weird was happening to the boys that day, maybe good, maybe bad.

**P.O.V Normal With Lucy**

Lucy quickly made her way to her lodgings, once there she headed to Masters room. She knocked, in a few seconds the door was opened and Master Ai danced out. "Hello darling~!"

"Ohayo Master. I came to tell you that Rowin and Kei got into a little fight." Lucy informed.

"Oh no! I think he should stay with you tonight, you're the only one who can calm him down, so I'll have Kei stay with me. I hope they'll make up soon. Well good bye darling~!" Master closed the door after she nodded her head. Lucy smiled under her hood as the door closed.

"That went better than I thought." She shrugged and headed to her room.

Lucy came in, Rowin was laying on her bed reading a book. "Hay." She greeted.

"Sup?" Rowin smiled to her.

"Your cool to stay here. Are you going to take your mask off?" Lucy pulled her cloak off after closing the rooms windows.

Rowin nodded "In a few minutes." Lucy smiled to her friend.

"Get in a shower, you're not going to be sleeping in the same room as me if you don't." Lucy glared pointing to the bathroom. Rowin grumbled incoherent things and headed to the bathroom.

The night went by quickly after that.

**SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! Please forgive me!**

**Oh, yeah! Make sure to vote on my pole about my next story. I really need your votes!**

**SINDER-CHAR**


	4. Authors Note

**Sorry for not updating. I have writers block for all of my storys not just the ones I'v posted. It seriosly pisses me off to no end. My storys 'Lost and Found' and 'Love, Lucky, and Lucy' are on hold at the moment. If your following this story I am really sorry for my non-updating. But I can say I have published a new story called 'The First'. It is a M-rated, and a Ro-Lu. And I have a poll running called 'My next pairing should be...', it has all the pairings I can write plus Na-Lu. Although no one has voted for Na-Lu and I'm thankfull for that. I think Natsus to childish and naive for Lucy, I think Ga-Lu, La-Lu, Gra-Lu, or even Sti-Lu would fit better. But thats not the point here, the real reasion is that I have no idias for this story. If your reading this your probly disapointed. And I am very sorry for that.**

**But I will say that you should wait just a little bit longer for me. I will post as soon as I get over this crappy writers block. Also I would like to tell you to vote on my poll along with revewing my stories. It would help me with my blocks by telling me what you think should happen next and what you think about the story so far. I show my gratitude for thouse who do revew.**

**Thank you for reading and I love my followers. **

**SINDER-CHAR out.**


	5. Should I Continue?

**So I've been getting latly, mostly bad. but that's not what bothers me. It's all the good ones. **

**"I love your story, its got a good plot and I'm wondering where its leading." - Annonomis**

**"Update soon! I can't wait!" - Still Annonomis **

**"OMG! Such a good story. Got any spoilers?" - Yep, still Annonomis **

**"Keep it up! I want to read another chapter soon!" - Hmm, not going to tell you the source**

**"Wow, its great. Havant read a story like it." - Shut up! I'm still not telling you who said it!**

**And I love that I got a P.M like that but now I'm feeling like I can't write the next chapter. It's not the writer's block because I'm just about to post the winner of the couples Poll, which is La-Lu. What I think it is pressure. I don't think I can live up to what they want. **

**So, if you will, please vote on my new poll; 'Should I continue my story's Lost and Found and Love, Lucky, and Lucy?' I need your votes.**

**SINDER-CHAR**


	6. ON HOLT

**I feel really bad about what I'm about to post... **

**I'v been in half way across the contry taking care you my ill grandmother for the past two weeks, unable to get internet. When I got back yesterday I started to freak out since I found over fifty new Reviews and had over 30 people's votes. When I heard my Obba-chan was sick I packed as fast as I could and got on a plane... and thus I forget my computer. And since all my Storys files were on my computer I couldnt write anything. I MISSED SO MANY STORYS UPDATS! (Sob, sob)**

**But thats not why I'm writeing this. The real reasion is that I wanted to let you all know I will be continuing both storys, I will just be putting them on hold for a few weeks en tell I figure out where I should take them. I have a few idias but I dont know if they'll work. So if you have any idias tell me it will help a lot. And in that time I think I will be posting a cuple one-shots, maybe two-shots. **

**La-Lu**

**Gra-Lu**

**Sti-Lu**

**Ro-Lu**

**Ga-Lu**

**Jell-Lu**

**Co-cy (I dont know what the thingy for Cobra-Lucy is)**

**Maybe an OCC-Lu**

* * *

**OK SO I WILL READ YOU ALL LATER **

**-SINDER-CHAR**


End file.
